10 cosas que odio de ti
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: Kristoff es el chico nuevo. Jack es el típico bromista rebelde que ama los problemas. Anna es la tierna chica a la que todos desean, y ¿Elsa? Elsa es la chica mas fría de la escuela, a la que todos temen ¿que pasaría si kristoff empieza a enamorarse de Anna? ¿Y si el padre de ambas es un sobre protector ? Hiccup tiene la solucion. Multicrosover! Jelsa!


Aquella mañana era hermosa, el sol iluminaba como nunca, a pesar del frio que permanecia allí, la temperatura era ideal, el hielo que cubría las calles brillaba como si fuera de diamante, seguramente el lago debía verse hermoso a esa hora de la madrugada, con la temperatura ideal para hacer esculturas, oh si, debía ser genial…Pero él no estaba allí, suspiro resignado abriendo sus ojos para salir de su ensoñación y mirar a su alrededor, rodeado de gente que iba y venía, de todas las clases, veía muchos colores, había ruido, demasiado para su gusto… y de nuevo se lamentó en haberse dejado convencer por su madre de estudiar en una preparatoria como todos los demás, apenas llevaba unos minutos allí y ya quería irse, y volver a su amado hielo, prefería que su madre le enseñase cosas, pero ella había pensado que era mejor para el aprender a vivir con los demás, con la gente normal

-si supieras que esto parece una jungla llena de animales salvajes…- pensó en voz baja para él, mirando pasar al que según había leído en un diario local, el equipo deportivo del lugar, no era realmente una ciudad grande, pero era pacifica… o eso creía el, hasta que vio la preparatoria

-Kristoff?- sintió una mano delicada en su hombro y se giró, para ver a una joven de grandes ojos y enorme sonrisa, que tenía un cabello de un color demasiado llamativo para tu gusto, de un azul eléctrico en las puntas y mechones amarillos pero ¿quién eres tú para juzgar eso? – eres Kristoff? ¡Hola! ¡Soy Doris! La orientadora te está esperando –solo asentiste mientras le seguías, entrando a una oficina muy… ¿estética? Todo parecía cuadrado y puesto con una regla para que estuviera todo perfectamente simétrica, en medio, en el escritorio metálico estaba una mujer de mediana edad, con arrugas en sus mejillas, unos enormes lentes y un peinado a la antigua, tragaste saliva nervioso mientras entrabas, sentiste la penetrante mirada, que te indico te sentaras, miraste el nombre que estaba en una insignia en la mesa, su nombre era Ross

-ehh…- trataste de decir algo, a lo que te miro de nuevo y guardaste silencio, mientras la veías escribir en una computadora portátil, con una enorme concentración, te preguntabas que era, de seguro era algo sumamente importante para que tuviera tal seriedad y concentración

-bien… Tú debes ser Kristoff, ¿trajiste tu papeleo?- asentiste y le entregaste tu carpeta- bien, aquí está tu horario –le entrego un par de hojas en otra carpeta, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba el archivo del joven- Tu primera escuela ¿Tu padre era un alpinista y tu madre era maestra no?

-Si así es, fui criado en casa- fue interrumpido por la mujer, de golpe mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, analizándolo

-Ya lo sabía, ese físico no puede ser de un chico normal, a menos que consumas esteroides, como algunos salvajes de por aquí – Kristoff le miro entre sorprendido y confuso, cuando sintió algo golpear en la ventana, de color marrón y un tanto acuoso, para que la vieja mujer levantara un dedo en la ventana, en gesto obsceno, dejando a Kristoff aún más sorprendido

-disculpe… ¿estoy con la orientadora? – la mujer sonrió ligeramente, para volver a su rostro serio

-Sí, estuviste, escucha, afuera es un infierno, es el manicomio o lo que quieras, pero tengo a otros desviados que atender y una novela que terminas así que – se volvió a sentar en su silla, mientras apretaba un botón que estaba en el teléfono y en seguida aparecía Doris en la puerta- Doris te acompañara hasta que te venga a buscar alguien del comité – le dijo mientras le miraba, para luego ver a la chica- Doris, necesito un sinónimo de hinchado…

-ahh…ok…- solo te levantaste, tomando tu bolso y tus papeles mientras te acercabas a la chica

-Y Kristoff… no olvides hacer tu papeleo…- Kristoff sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda, solo asintió para salir de la vista de la orientadora, aquello había sido perturbador.

Doris le dejo donde antes había esperado, cuando se fue, soltaste un suspiro pesado, empezabas a sentir miedo de estar allí, pero ya no había marcha atrás, al menos ahora y después de ver eso, esperaste un par de minutos para luego ver a un joven, casi tan alto como tu pero de contextura algo delgada, que te saludaba a lo lejos y se te acercaba

-Hola, tú debes ser el nuevo, mucho gusto, soy Hiccup – Kristoff sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose aliviado de ver a alguien normal por primera vez ese día

-Sí, mi nombre es Kristoff, dime Hiccup… es normal que todo sea tan…- el castaño le sonrió, riéndose ligeramente

-¿Anárquico? ¿Perturbador? – Kristoff rio de buena gana

-Iba a decir extraño, pero creo que esas palabras también me servirían… en especial luego de la visita a la orientadora…-Hiccup se rio, negando ligeramente

-Si, a todos les paso su primer día, no te preocupes, algún día terminara de describir su adorado y grueso miembro y todos seremos felices – El rubio se sonrojo mirando con sorpresa a su compañero, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros – ya no es secreto para nadie que escribe una novela erótica…-Kristoff tuvo otro escalofrió, pero de llegar a pensar que una mujer de su edad pudiera escribir así, eso era asqueroso

-Creo que prefiero estar con sven…lejos de todo esto… en el hielo…si…Kristoff ve a tu lugar feliz – se cubrió parte de los ojos mientras negaba, el oji verde solo se reía mas, para luego reír ambos

-bien, te daré un tour rápido por la escuela, y luego te iré explicando algunas cosas para que sobrevivas aquí – ambos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar, mientras hablaban sobre las materias, caminando por los pasillos

-tenemos la primera materia juntos, ven, te presentare con mis amigos, no te preocupes, no muerden – ambos rieron, aquella corta conversación había logrado que Kristoff se relajara y se sintiera más calmado

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Hiccup le sonrió mientras asentía, guiándole a su casillero, que por coincidencia estaba junto al de el – ¿Por qué cojeas? Claro, si es que deseas contarme…

-Oh he he no te preocupes, no me incomoda, pero será mejor que ahora vayamos a clases, a la Señorita Bella no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a su clase de lenguaje, te contare en la hora del almuerzo ¿ok? – Kristoff asintió sonriéndole

Mientras ambos chicos se dirigían a clases, devuelta en la oficina de la orientadora, Doris traía a otro joven, de cabellos blancos y ropajes negros y azules, con motivos invernales, que se reía de buena gana ante la mirada algo molesta de la peli azul

-Señor Jack Frost, ya es costumbre tenerlo aquí ¿Qué hizo ahora? –El joven se recargo en la puerta, fingiendo una mirada de niño pequeño inocente

-¿Por qué cree que eh hecho algo malo? ¿No puedo simplemente gozar de su compañía?- Ross sonrió de lado, con cierta molestia y cinismo

-Solo tú haces bromas tan ridículas Jack, la próxima vez que planees llenar de nieve la ropa de los desviados de primero, deberías asegurarte de que el señor Sullivan no esté cerca…- Jack seguía sonriendo, recordando su travesura frustrada

-Eh sido descuidado esta vez, pero solo ha sido una vez-

-Te tienes demasiada estima Jack, no debo recordarte donde está la sala de castigos, ahora lárgate a clases antes de que decida llamar a tu padre – Jack palideció imaginando lo que su padre, Nicholas Frost le haría si le volvían a citar, asentiste y saliste corriendo de allí, acomodando tu bolso, pensando en donde ir para no tener que estar en las aburridas clases del señor Black, que estaba más que claro te odiaba, así que de todas maneras te iría mal en su clase, pero siempre salvabas con los talleres de repaso, así que como nada mejor, decidiste ir a ver el entrenamiento de los equipos de futbol y demás, para ver si Flinn ya había mejorado, o debías burlarte de el hasta que lo lograra, además, debías planear tu siguiente broma, pero ya sería más tarde, por que por ahora disfrutabas del sufrimiento de los deportistas y del frio, pero había algo que te encantaba, y era ver al equipo de arquería practicar, pero ese era tu secreto, pues había alguien allí que llamaba potencialmente tu atención, aunque solo le habías visto de reojo

El resto del día transcurrió sin inconvenientes para el pobre de Kristoff, que al no estar acostumbrado a tomar apuntes, tuvo que pedirle a Hiccup o bien, que le explicara términos, o que le ayudase a recordar todo para poder escribirlo

-Y sigo queriendo estar en el lago, con el hielo y sven…- comento, mientras se sentaba en una mesa algo aislada del resto, que estaba techada pero aun así permitía ver el paisaje invernal

-¿realmente te gusta el hielo no?- se rio Hiccup, mientras jugaba con su comida

-Hola Hiccup, ¿quién es tu amigo?- pregunto una joven de cabello rojo como el fuego, rizado, que le sonreía al rubio mientras se sentaba entre el castaño y este

-Soy Kristoff, mucho gusto- la pelirroja sonrió

-Soy Merida, el gusto es mío, así que ¿Nuevo verdad? ¿Qué tal ha sido tu primer día de tortura en este lugar?-

-Pues, creo que ya no puedo esperar nada más raro que lo que viví en la mañana...-Merida rio, sonriéndole

-Así que conociste a la orientadora Ross ¿no? No es tan malo, luego te acostumbras-

-Es extraño verte por aquí a esta hora Merida, pensé que estarías entrenando…-la pelirroja negó mientras miraba a su amigo

-La cancha de entrenamiento se ah escarchado así que no pudimos seguir por que algunas chicas resbalaban… pero al menos tendré una hora libre para relajarme-

-Eso me recuerda Kristoff, hay unas cuantas cosas que aún me falta por explicarte, tal vez no sea una regla, pero es mejor si sabes a que te enfrentas y… ¿Kristoff? –Pero el rubio estaba perdido mirando a otro lado, pensando en su querido hielo, hasta que Hiccup le hizo volver en si

-Perdón, estaba distraído ¿Qué decías?- el castaño negó ligeramente, pero manteniendo su sonrisa

-Como sé que nunca has estado en un lugar así, quiero explicarte algo muy simple, veras, hay ciertos grupos de personas que se caracterizan por diversos motivos, por allá, están los adictos al café, ten cuidado si los alteras, luego están los deportistas, no creo que te hagan nada, algunos son agradables, pero de seguro te insistirán de que entrenes con ellos por tu contextura – el rubio asintió, mirando con curiosidad a los lados, mirando a la gente mientras Hiccup le explicaba, aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención, una joven, de cabello castaño rojizo, de pecas y mirada inocente, que estaba sentada en una banca a lo lejos, mientras mecía sus piernas, llevaba trenzas y un abrigado vestido, con una chaqueta, se le hacía muy conocida

-Hiccup… ¿Quién es ella? - Hiccup miro a donde apuntaba su amigo, y suspiro

-Ella es Anna Arendell, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, aunque no es mala persona, es simpática si llegas a conocerla… si es que puedes…- Kristoff le miro confundido, para luego ver como la castaña saludaba a otro chico, alto, de patillas – Ese es Hans… es un…

-¿Imbécil? ¿Idiota? ¿Ególatra? ¿Malnacido? –Merida miraba con cierto asco al chico, que coqueteaba descaradamente con Anna, quien le miraba como boba, aunque trataba de disimularlo, cosa que molesto ligeramente al rubio

-Yo iba a decir Patán… pero si, es hijo de una familia de dinero, y tengo entendido que hizo un par de comerciales de ropa interior y de crema para afeitar…-Kristoff se rio, mientras negaba, y volvía a poner atención a sus dos nuevos amigos, parece que ese lugar podía llegar a ser muy interesante

* * *

ehhmm... hola! bueno! hacia mucho que tenia ganas de escribir algun jelsa, y a decir verdad me eh inspirado un poco en la pelicula de 10 cosas que odio de ti, es muy buena hehe! pero no voy a hacer esta historia igual que la pelicula, solo es la idea general y ya, espero que les guste y bueno, hace mucho que no escribia y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo asi, bueno! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! dejen sus comentarios y preguntas! se aceptan sugerencias y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! eso, un beso 3


End file.
